


Solo Room

by aurumAlchemist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, Dorms, Hahaha I suck, Humanstuck, M/M, roomate, this wrote itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurumAlchemist/pseuds/aurumAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shitty college-AU EriSol that I couldn't get out of my head. It will be continued into oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Have An Objectively Nice Ass

1 in the morning. One in the fucking morning. If it wasn't because you're an insomniac motherfucker, you would be very pissed at whoever is so relentlessly knocking on your room's door right now. Don't they know you have class tomorrow? And that finals week is approaching? How are you supposed to concentrate when just about anyone can come up at one in the morning and start knocking on the door like that and- oh great, it's another student.   
"Hi... Listen I'm real sorry, but my roomate's a dick and he's having his girlfriend staying over and honestly, I don't need that kind of live spectacle right now, so... I mean, I know you don't share your room with anyone, so can I maybe sleep here tonight?", that was all said a little faster than what you're comfortable with, and there was a subtle lisp present in some of his words, which he was obviously trying to hide.   
"Uh, it's not that I don't LOVE the idea but... Do I know you?", you ask. You could've probably been a little more gentle about it, but honestly you couldn't care less about what genitalia this guy's roomate's represents, and you're not too comfortable with the thought of letting a complete stranger you've never seen before inside your room... And he's already in your room, isn't he? "Hey, I asked you a question, mate".   
"I'm Sollux, we had that class together last year, remember?", he stated as-a-matter-of-fact; well, obviously, you didn't remember, or you wouldn't have asked that question.   
"What class? And who told you you could come in?", you're already closing the door, but that won't stop you from teaching this guy some manners.  
"You know, with the snotty teacher? The one that kept calling you Amora?", oh, right, you remember now. God damn idiot got you bullied in your first two weeks of college. But you don't recall anyone like this man in that class... Well, to be fair, you don't usually care to register whoever's in the same room as you. You're not here to make friends.   
"Huh... Well, ok. You can sleep on the spare bed, I guess, but it's full of shit, so you're gonna have to put all that somewhere else", you shrug. Honestly, you're not in the mood to help this rude guy get all warm and comfy in your room. He's a big boy, he can handle it.   
"Thanks man, I owe you one", he smiles, and you're not sure whether he's being sarcastic or not. You get the feeling that most people never know whether he's joking, and that makes you a little nervous, because you're well aware that you tend to take everything very seriously. But ok, you can shake his hand if that's what it seems he wants.   
"Yeah... You're welcome", you take this moment to look at him a little closer. You left your glasses on your desk, so you need to squint a little to fully grasp his features.   
He's asian, you guess; or at least his ancestors were, maybe. His hair is straight but rebellious, and it stands up right above his ears, giving him a pretty weird look. If you're not mistaken, you spot two different-colored eyes. "Heterochromia? That's pretty nice", you comment, impressed by his blue and brown irises.   
"Heh, yeah. The only hetero thing about me", he says that joke in a whisper but you have no problem hearing. You laugh a little nervously and let go of his skiny hands.   
"Hah... Uh, ok, I was just going over some work, so, uh... I'll be over there", that's one crappy way to react to some stranger's sexuality. Yeah, that's probably more than enough socialization for now. 

You go back to your studying. You should probably wrap it up soon so you can try and fail at getting some sleep again, so you can give up on life and come back to studying at around 3am.   
"Hey do you have any more comforters?", he calls from behind you. You turn around with a semblance of annoyance setting in your face, "maybe? I've no fucking clue, check the closet or something", you answer and go back to the books.   
"Fuck, I get really cold at night...", he comments, but you dismiss it and are promptly reading from this 3000-pages-long manual once more. Whales are incredibly fascinating creatures, you can hardly believe that they can hold their breath for-  
"Oh shit I forgot my pajamas! Hey can I borrow one from you?", your eyebrow twitches in annoyance, and you guess it's about time to put some rules for the night, so you turn around to yell and woah why is this man only wearing his boxers and why is he so ho--   
"P-put something on!!", you exclaim, looking away and starting to blush slightly. He sighs, "yeah, that's what I was saying, can I borrow something to wear?". You nod, not really caring about the fact that this would mean someone else would leave their dirt and germs in your soft fabrics. You guess you can just burn it afterwards.   
You muster all your courage to look back at the stranger, and realize he's turned around, so you can observe his back and... well, that's a really nice ass, speaking from a completely objective point of view, of course. Like, scientifically, if you asked a bunch of people whether they think this ass is nice or not, you are positive that most of them would reply with a 'hell yeah'. So, from your empiric stand point as a respectable scientist, you can conclude that-- fuck, you're staring and he knows it.   
You turn back to your books a little too quickly, and almost drop everything off the table as a consequence. It's ok, be cool. Really, who would've thought that under that saggy shirt there were actual slim muscles waiting to be discovered? Not to mention, his complexion is so pale, it almost looks unhealthy, but... It's like porcelain, and you think those bi-colored eyes will haunt you for ages, and you haven't read a single line of this book in almost 15 minutes.


	2. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update, the next will be longer.

"What, giving up already?", you are questioned as soon as you close the gigantic tome with a very deep sigh. Your   
uninvited guest is watching you with a mix of interest and amusement, and its been making you feel like some big fish   
in an aquarium.   
You're not in the mood to counter attack, so you just shrug and stand up, starting to look for your pajamas. Gods,   
you're so sleepy, you don't even know what time it is. You quickly change into your pajamas and flop on your bed, only   
to remember the light is still on. Whatever, Captor is closer to the switch, "you mind turning off the-- What's with that   
face?". You swear he's looking at you like he'd just seen a ghost, his eyes wide open and a slight gap between his lips.  
"How do you manage?", he finally asks.   
"...what?", you tilt your head slightly, utterly confused by this guy once more. What the hell is going on in that tiny   
brain of his?   
"I mean, I know you study a lot, and I barely ever see you outside of the dorms, so how?".  
"You're really gonna have to be a little more specific because I have absolutely no idea what the poppyfuck you're   
blabbin' about".  
"You're fucking ripped man! Do you excersice in here or something?".   
You feel your face heat up in less than a second; you didn't realize you had just undressed yourself in front of this   
asshole in order to get into your pajamas. But what kind of comment is that, just out of nowhere? And he looks   
sincerely intrigued, the idiot.   
"I-- Would you just turn the light off already??".   
And, sure enough, you are soon laying down in the same dark room with an attractive man who just called you hot.   
And, what's worse, he's not shutting up.   
"I've been trying to build up some muscle for, like, forever. But all I get is thinner!", he complains to you from over your   
guest's bed, as if this had anything to do with you.   
"I don't know why you think I care, but I just want to make sure you know that I don't", you try to sound as cold as you   
can, and you realize you haven't had a conversation this long about something other than school with anyone in several   
months. And the first thing you get to discuss is this guy's struggle with his shitty metabolism?  
"Fuck you, the struggle is real. I even started taking those vitamin shakes and all, fucking disgusting. Have you ever had   
one of those?".  
"No?".  
"Unbelievable. So are you just gifted or do you actually lift?", this is starting to really annoy you.   
"I swim, ok? I swim a lot. The school's swimming pool is very nice, and there's almost no one there in the morning", you   
turn around, expecting this ridiculous conversation to be over with already.   
"Oh... Hey can I come with some time?", this makes you sit up in surprise, and your eyes, already used to the dark, set   
themselves over the bump that is Sollux Captor.  
"...why would you? Also, I swim around 5 KMs a day, do you really think you can keep up with those lanky arms of   
yours?", you smirk, because you'd like to think that you just hurt his feelings.   
"Hah! I may look like this, but I actually have quite the stamina. I can keep at it for very long! ...would you like to see?",   
his tone of voice for that last comment made you shiver a little, so you went back to laying down.   
"Oh, shut up and sleep. We're waking up at 7am tomorrow".  
 _"We?"_.  
"You said you wanted to tag along, right? So you better be ready for this, mr. quite-the-stamina".

* * *

  
Your name is Sollux Captor and ohhhh boy, what exactly have you gotten yourself into.

 


End file.
